Magical night
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Yamato se despierta con una tremenda resaca y solamente quiere tomar café para despejarse. Pero Taichi no quiere dejar pasar la oportunidad de burlarse de él y ciertas frases hacen que el rubio se de cuenta de que la noche no fue una simple borrachera como él pensaba.


Este fic es un reto que Chia me puso hace ya mucho tiempo. Es el siguiente:

-Reto de **Chia S.R** para **Midnighttreasure**

 **-Características** : Siguiendo el hc de Yamato puede llevar en su mano un báculo de magica girl, quiero que sigas la tonteria que contamos en el grupo, donde Yamato se ponía a hacer eso y Mimi flipaba xD. Peero, puede ser que esté borracho y monte tal estrago y Mimi lo grave. Él al día siguiente no se cosca de qué pasó y su reacción.

Digimon no me pertenece, solamente juego con sus personajes.

Chia, espero que te guste.

* * *

Magical night

Yamato abrió un ojo lentamente, con el cansancio gritándole que prefería seguir dormido, pero la luz proveniente de la ventana le indicó que ya era bastante tarde y que debía levantarse. Se sentó en la cama y la cabeza le dio vueltas, teniendo que volver a tumbarse. ¡Mierda! La noche anterior debió de emborracharse más de lo que pensaba. Gruñendo, hizo otro intento y finalmente pudo salir de la cama, plantar los pies en el suelo, y mantenerse recto. Todavía bizqueando, salió del dormitorio hacia la cocina, donde esperaba encontrarse a Mimi a juzgar por los diversos sonidos que provenías de allí; por alguna razón ella se había despertado antes que él, y siendo fin de semana era algo extraño.

Poniéndose una camiseta que esperaba que fuese limpia, entró en la cocina. Encontró a su novia friendo tortitas, uno de sus desayunos favoritos que, por razones obvias, en aquel momento no le apetecían para nada. En la mesa, una pelirroja y su chico ya habían empezado a devorar los dulces.

—Hola —murmuró, siendo más un gruñido que un saludo lo que salió de su boca.

Los tres restantes lo miraron mientras se sentaba en la mesa y lo saludaban escuetamente. Mimi se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla mientras dejaba la última tanda de tortitas en un plato en medio de la mesa. Después le sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Buenos días, Yama! —exclamó dulcemente—. ¿Quieres tortitas? Queda algo de mermelada de melocotón en la nevera…

—Café —fue lo único que gruñó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Mimi asintió, soltando una risita divertida, y fue a prepararle una taza bien cargada; por un día le mimaría un poco ya que Yamato parecía no ser capaz de moverse muy bien aquella mañana. Sora frunció los labios, como si estuviese aguantando la risa, y se entretuvo untando una tortita de crema de cacao. Taichi no fue tan sutil, y directamente lo miró sonriendo burlonamente mientras le hablaba.

—Vaya, vaya —murmuró, con la voz teñida de burla―. Parece que te has dormido, Bella Durmiente.

―Taichi… ―Mimi sonó con algo de advertencia pero, y como ya todos sabían de antemano, al castaño le iba a dar igual eso.

―Deja de joder, Yagami ―casi rugió el rubio―. No tengo buen día.

―Ya veo… ―susurró, aún sonriendo, el chico―. Aunque a decir verdad no me extraña.

Yamato alzó su cara de la taza enorme de café en la que la tenía inmerso y lo miró, entornando los ojos. El castaño levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza, desperezándose con alegría, y después los colocó en su cuello, mirándolo sospechosamente con un semblante guasón pintado en la cara que dejaba entrever que no estaba simplemente mencionando algo obvio, sino que sus palabras escondían algo.

―¿Qué insinúas? ―preguntó el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos más aún si cabía.

―Nada, nada ―Taichi meneó las manos, restándole importancia―. Solo digo que después de una noche de fiesta loca y mucho alcohol, es normal que estés cansado.

Yamato lo observó unos segundos más a la espera de si su amigo añadía algo más pero al ver que no lo hacía volvió a concentrarse en su café, que en ese momento era lo más importante para él. Claro que Taichi no iba a dejar las cosas así.

―Y cantar y bailar tampoco ayudan a descansar…

El resacoso subió la cabeza tan de golpe que empezó a palpitarle y se llevó instintivamente la mano a la frente. Después de masajearse durante unos segundos, miró a su amigo y lo interrogó con la mirada. Al no recibir respuesta, fue él el que comenzó la conversación.

―¿Qué cojones quieres decir con eso? ―el castaño encogió los brazos―. Habla ya, Yagami, no estoy para juegos.

―¡No te pongas así, _Magica_! ―el mote resonó con rintintín―. Cuando bailamos y cantamos nos cansamos.

―Yo no bailo ni canto ―negó, raudamente, el otro―. ¿Y qué es eso de _Magica?_

—Si no lo sabes tú —comenzó Taichi—, no sé quién puede saberlo…

—Taichi… —advirtió Sora en ese momento—. Deja de molestar a Yamato.

—Vale, vale —aceptó el chico; Mimi lo miró con la ceja alzada, viendo que a su novia s´que le hacía caso—. Voy a darme una ducha, que también sudé bastante bailando y cantando…

El castaño escapó ante el gritito de las dos chicas, y un gruñido del rubio, que seguía sin comprender nada pero no tenía tampoco la cabeza para pensar mucho. Desapareció por la puerta pero se asomó en el último segundo para mirar a su amigo con cara burlona.

—¡Por cierto, Yama! —le dijo llamándolo—. El rosa destaca el color de tus ojazos.

Y acto seguido desapareció. Las dos chicas miraron al aludido muy tensas, esperando a ver si su cerebro relacionaba algo, y así debió ser porque, después de unos interminables segundos en los que estuvo frunciendo el ceño mientras se devanaba los sesos, el rubio se levantó de la silla y camino apresuradamente al espejo de la entrada. Aguantaron la respiración, no sabiendo que esperaban que hiciese o dijese Yamato, pero un grito les alertó de que había descubierto de qué se reía Taichi.

—¿¡Pero qué cojones…!? —retumbó contra las paredes.

Tanto Sora como Mimi sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, a sabiendas de que venía la furia y confusión del rubio, pero en cuanto se miraron, justo en el momento en el que el chico regresaba a la cocina, no pudieron evitar estallar en risas.

—No me hace ni puta gracia —rugió Yamato—. ¿Qué cojones ha pasado?

Ambas trataron de dejar de reír pero al mirarle de nuevo comenzaron a carcajearse. El rubio las fulminó con la mirada pero no consiguió nada, y, cruzándose de brazos, tuvo que esperar varios minutos antes de que por fin las dos chicas pudiesen respirar y que todo quedase en silencio. Solo entonces alzó una ceja hacia su novia, pidiendo explicaciones, y ésta se aclaró la garganta tratando de conseguir hablar sin volver a echarse a reír. Impaciente, Yamato bufó.

—¿Puede alguien , me da igual quién, explicarme por qué tengo el pelo rosa? —rugió más que preguntó—. Y ¿por qué estoy maquillado también de rosa?

Porque, sí, Yamato estaba prácticamente disfrazado. Su pelo estaba recogido en dos minicoletas y tenía un extraño rosa chicle adorándonolo, y sus ojos, azul eléctricos, resaltaban bajo un ahumado de varios colores rosados, con largas pestañas enmarcándolos. Unos coloretes fucsias terminaban el maquillaje que había espantado al chico pero hacía reír al resto.

—Pues, verás, Yama… —comenzó la castaña a habalr—. No sé cómo explicarte en realidad… ¿Sora?

—Pues… —la pelirroja dudó—. Tampoco tengo muy claro cómo explicarte todo.

—Haced un poder —ordenó el chico—. Ahora mismo. Quiero saberlo.

—Yo sí sé —anunció Taichi, entrando a la cocina con solamente una toalla por la cintura.

—¡Mierda, Taichi! —gruñó el rubio—. ¡Ponte algo o tápate! No quiero verte desnudo.

—Déjale que vaya como quiera —sonrió Mimi pero ante la mirada de su novio supo que no era momento de vacilarlo—. Vale, vale. Taichi, ponte ropa encima, anda.

El castaño rodó los ojos pero se dio la vuelta y se fue a su dormitorio. Minutos después volvió a aparecer, totalmente vestido y secándose el pelo con la toalla.

—Bueno, ¿qué? —inquirió Yamato—. ¿Qué pasó?

—¿Cómo vas a explicárselo? —preguntó, curiosa, Sora.

—No voy a explicárselo —sonrió el castaño—. Voy a enseñárselo.

Todos lo miraron sin comprender, hasta que el chico sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil y las chicas exclamaron un "¡oh!", comprendiendo por dónde iba la cosa. Taichí hizo un par de malabares, poniendo más nervioso al rubio, y después cogió un cable para conectar su aparato al televisor.

—¿Es necesario tanta mierda para que me enseñes qué pasó ayer? —preguntó, gruñendo, Yamato.

—Todo es mejor en pantalla grande —aseguró su amigo.

Con rápidos tecleos, la pantalla del teléfono apareció en el televisor, con una foto de Sora y él besándose de fondo. Ni siquiera eso hizo que Yamato apartase la mirada, y esperó con impaciencia a que el castaño entrase al menú, a los vídeos y eligiese uno.

—¿Preparados, señoritas y señor? —el rubio gruñó—. ¡Que comience el show!

Los tres restantes miraron con interés la pantalla, ellas imaginando lo que venía a continuación y Yamato frunciendo el ceño, deseoso de saber el porqué de sus pintas. Cuando las primeras imágenes aparecieron, las chicas se taparon la boca sabiendo que no tardarían en querer reírse.

En la pantalla apareció la habitación de Taichi y el castaño aparentemente corriendo hacia el salón, murmurando que tenía que grabar "eso". Cuando llegó, todo parecía normal al principio, con los asistentes a la fiesta del día anterior pululando por su piso, bebiendo y comiendo mientras charlaban y reían. Pero pronto descubrieron qué era aquello que el chico quería grabar; en medio de la sala, y con un gran corro a su alrededor que lo coreaba, estaba Yamato. Pero no estaba normal, no. El rubio estaba completamente ebrio y daba vueltas a sí mismo cantando la famosa canción de "Magical girls" como si su vida dependiese de ello. Estaba maquillado como se había despertado, quizá sin correr del todo el rosa de los ojos, y además vestía un tutú rosa (que en ese momento no recordó que había vestido Mimi en una ocasión especial en la que quiso sorprenderle con una fantasía relacionada con bailarinas), y unas medias hasta las rodillas que se veían gracias a que no llevaba pantalón. Un cazo hacia el papel de báculo mágico.

Yamato miró en ese omento hacia abajo, algo que no había hecho, y vio las medias asomar por el pantalón de pijama que debía de haberse puesto para dormir. Confuso y rojo de vergüenza, apartó la mirada para centrarla en su novia, como si ella pudiese borrar todo lo que había pasado. Mimi solamente se encogió de hombros.

—En algún momento de la noche de pusiste a hablar de series de anime con Miyako y terminasteis diciendo que esa era realmente buena —explicó—. Creo que Daisuke y Taichi tienen también un poco de culpa por animarte cuando comenzaste a cantarla, pero en realidad fuiste tú el que decidiste que tenías que vestirte de la prota para poder interpretarla bien.

—Joder… —murmuró el rubio frotándose la frente.

—Conseguí quitarte el tutú —explicó su novia—. Pero te negaste a las medias y el maquillaje. El cazo en realidad lo he recogido esta mañana, pero te diré que he tenido que arrancártelo porque estabas dormido abrazándolo muy fuerte. Creo que voy a tener que ponerme celosa de un cazo.

Sora a su lado se rió, pero disimuló con una tosecilla. Taichi seguía mirando de reojo al rubio, que, martirizado, se veía hacer el ridículo en la pantalla.

—Joder, joder —blasfemaba—. Qué vergüenza…

—¡No tengas vergüenza, Magical-Yama! —exclamó, divertido, el castaño—. ¡Eres la mejor _Mágica_ que nadie conocerá nunca jamás!

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Mimi y Sora empezaron a reírse de nuevo sin poder evitarlo y Taichi les siguió a carcajada limpia. El rubio no soportó la humillación y se levantó, huyendo a su habitación y cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Instantes después escucharon el agua correr y supieron que estaba dándose una ducha.

…

Por la tarde habían quedado con toda la cuadrilla de niños elegidos y aunque costó, Mimi consiguió convencer a Yamato de acudir. Taichi se burló de él por ser tan nenaza pero el rubio simplemente lo ignoró. Cuando llegaron a la cafetería donde habían quedado, el resto ya estaba sentado en la mesa. Una mirada de Mimi advirtió que su novio no estaba de humor para bromas y todos se aguantaron las ganas de burlarse de él por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Después de pedir, todos comenzaron a charlar animadamente, esquivando el tema "x" si comentaban algo del día anterior.

—¿Por qué llevas gafas de sol, oni-chan? —preguntó Takeru al ver que su hermano no se las había quitado incluso llevando en la cafetería media hora larga—. No hay sol aquí y es imposible que veas bien.

—Estoy bien —aseguró él.

El rubio pequeño frunció el ceño pero lo dejó. Cuando el tiempo fue pasando, Yamato se fue relajando, y en un momento concreto se despistó. Frunciendo el ceño, se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos, cansados de tanta oscuridad. Fue entonces cuando se hizo el silencio y él miró al resto sin entender.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, confuso—. ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

—Yamato… —empezó la frase Daisuke, una sonrisa formándosele en la cara —. ¿Llevas… llevas rímel?

El rubio recordó en ese momento la razón por la que llevaba todo el tiempo con gafas de sol y se apresuró a volver a ponérselas. Pero ya era tarde, todos lo habían visto, y su hermano, Taichi y el otro castaño empezaron a reírse a mandíbula batiente. Jou, Iori y Koushiro fueron más sutiles y carraspearon, tratando de no caer en la ira del rubio, que parecía a punto de explotar. Sora y Takari se taparon la boca mientras que Miyako lo miraba anonadada.

—¡Pero si tiene mejores pestañas que yo! —exclamó, indignada.

Yamato se levantó en ese momento y se fue de allí a toda prisa, seguida por su novia que luchaba contra las ganas de reír y querer consolar al pobre que había sido humillado por segunda vez.

Tardaron varios minutos en poder recomponerse y entonces fue Hikari la que habló.

—Pobre Yamato —se lamentó, comprensiva—. Primero ayer, y luego esto.

—Así que ya sabéis, chicos, si os maquilláis, usad desmaquillante para quitarlo porque con el agua solamente no sirve —chilló, teatralmente, Miyako—. ¡Y cuidado con el waterproff!

Todos volvieron a reírse, incluso Hikari.

¡Pobre Yamato! Nunca más querría escuchar hablar de Magical girls. Y eso era algo que Taichi pensaba utilizar durante muuucho tiempo y no pretendía que su rubio amigo olvidase tan fácilmente.

* * *

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. Prácticamente he odiado un poco mucho el final; no me gusta nada. Es muy soso, simple, pero es que no se me ocurre ahora mimso nada mejor para cerrarlo (había peores, creedme). Si se me ocurre algo más adelante, quzá lo edite.

¡Chia! Es tan viejo etse reto... pero por fin lo tienes. Espero realmente que te guste, aunque ya te avisé e que iba a ser algo simple y cortito. No es mi mejor fic, ya sabes que no, pero he metido alguna frase M para ti por el medio, en tu honor. Espero que al menos sea algo entretenido de leer.

Al resto que lo lea, gracias por ello y también espero que os guste.

Y nada más.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
